As the storage densities of mass storage devices continues to increase, both data corruption error mechanisms and the manner of trying to avoid them are becoming increasingly complex. An increasingly problematic data corruption mechanism for high density non volatile memory devices, such as FLASH memory devices, is that too many accesses to a particular memory cell can potentially corrupt data stored in nearby memory cells. For example, FLASH memory devices exhibit a word line read disturb error mechanism. In the case of the word line read disturb error mechanism data kept by storage cells that are proximate to a cell being frequently accessed for read operations may become corrupted on account of the signaling being frequently applied to the cell.